Memories
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Chibiusa recalls memories of her parents.


Memories. - By preety_lady_serenity  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailormoon characters; they belong to that wonderful lady Naoko Takeuchi. I am just borrowing them for a moment so do not sue me. : O)  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Special thanks to my friend Natasha who helped me with my grammar and was always there for me.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
For most of the people that knew them they were the best monarchs Earth ever had. They may were the undisputed leaders but certainly everyone loved them. Even the ones who groaned about them being sole rulers, cried when Neo-queen Serenity fell to deep sleep after the Dark Moon Family invaded Crystal Tokyo and many cried when Neo-king Endymion vanished without a trace. For they knew that without them love was going to be defeated by darkness.  
  
But they only knew them as monarchs. No one knew them as the loving couple they were. How many memories pass through my mind whenever think of them? I cannot tell, for they are uncountable.  
  
Mum and Dad loved each other. Mum worshiped my father. I could see it in her eyes. When she was looking at him her eyes glimmered and her expression shouted how proud she was for marrying him. Dad loved her to the border of his being. Sometimes even during the state's most important conferences, I could see Dad trying to catch up Mum's eyes. And at the moment their eyes would meet Mom would start giggling like a schoolgirl and dad would tease her. Yet Dad used to do this only when it was a meeting with the senshi.  
  
I remember once, Dad was away for a month trying to sign a treaty for worldwide peace with all the nations. Mum was melancholic and smiled only when we played together. She also sat on his seat during dinner time. She stated that she felt closer to him. When Dad arrived back home after his trip, he run to meet her. But Mum was already waiting for him in the palace's entrance. He caught her into his arms and kissed her passionately. To all our surprise he started spinning her around singing. Sometimes, when I close my eyes I can still hear my Dad's laughter and my Mum's happy squeals.  
  
Mum loved to spend time alone with Dad. It helped them to get the stress out. So every evening they wore a disguise and they went together for a walk outside the palace's grounds. At that time of day, no one allowed to come with them. Not me and not the senshi either. I used to anxiously wait for them, wondering which their destination was. As years passed by, I realised that there was no destination at all.They just enjoyed each other company while they walked.  
  
I was also lucky to meet my parents before they were married.When I first Usagi, my mother's former self, I thought she was so much different from my mother. Imagine my surprise when I learnt that she was indeed my mother. No offence but sometimes Usagi was really clumsy while my Mum had a different kind of air. She was graceful and beautiful and a really prestigious. I can recall once; some ambassadors drooling while she was gracefully walking towards my Dad to start the night's dance.  
  
Yet my memories with Usagi and Mamoru are the best of my entire life. We used to have fun, laughing together and playing together. The night before I left I called them for the first and last time "Little Mum and Little Dad". I still have a small picture of the three of us in a locket they gave me before I left.  
  
Now it is my turn to take the throne. My husband Elios is standing on my side. When I see him I understand why Mum used to give Dad that look. I give it to my husband every time I see him again.  
  
As for my parents. They are getting older but every time I see them, I am reminded of the young couple I met thousands of years ago. And I can still picture them together laughing. I always will.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......  
  
So what do you think? Please review 


End file.
